RAISIN
"WHAT IS A GOD TO A NONBELIEVER?!" - RAISIN standing victorious over the fallen devil Giratina God-Emperor RAISIN CRITZ (レーズン, Rēzun), First of His Name, Critical-Hit Lord of House RAISIN, Leader of the Grapes of Wrath, The Prince of All Penguins, The God-Slayer, The Conqueror of Sinnoh, Vanquisher of the Distortion World, The Avenger, The Nonbeliever, Ruler of All Creation, Long May He Reign is the tyrannical emperor penguin that serves as the starter and co-star of the TFS Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An Empoleon initially received as a Piplup, RAISIN grew into a vain, greedy, arrogant, supreme leader that referred to other members of his team as his "court" or, more often, his "slaves". He considers himself a god among men and Pokémon, and feels little for the plights and grievances of others, even his trainer RYFUBA. However, behind his smug exterior lies a wretched creature wracked by loss, knowing little else but death over the course of his life and desperately trying to fill the void left by his dead subjects by taking on a spirit quest to discover just why he is Emperor. After a long, harrowing journey marked by love and loss, RAISIN finally sits upon his bloodstained throne, the ruler of all creation. Long may he reign. Origins Born under a blue moon in Diablo's Ocean, with Neptune rising 38 degrees ascendant, young RAISIN was blessed with soul fragments from four special deceased Pokémon that contained special abilities. Each fragment from the Distortion World contained a gift from a fallen member of a TFS NUZLOCKE team; three from the past and one from the future (namely, the wings and avian powers of ALEX, the royal blood of King SOUPSPOON, the steel hide of MAGGIE, and the aquatic powers and fins of SKIDDS). With these gifts, and in accordance with the Prophecy of RAISIN' HELL, it was apparent that this little penguin was destined for greatness. Appearance RAISIN is a tubby Empoleon (similar to the Sultan's weight from Aladdin) who stands five feet seven inches tall and weighs 186.3 pounds. He wears his royal steel armor into battle that includes a trident-shaped crown. His brazen eyes are a piercing blue and upon his right flipper he wears a Quick Claw, sometimes sucking on it like a pacifier in order to gain an advantage in battle. When not in battle, he wears either Royal Rmperor Cape/Robes in Purple (skinned from a Drifblim) or his Purple, Black, and Gold Egyptian (G.O.D) clothing depending on his mood, each bearing the sigil of House RAISIN (a yellow penguin-shaped trident). RAISIN has two thrones; one is a mobile floating pod made from FULTON's discarded egg shell (akin to Freeza's pod); the other (and his personal favorite) is a more traditional throne made from the skinned remains of fallen members of his court. He forces RYFUBA to drag his throne around like a rickshaw, though he himself repays the favor by allowing RYFUBA to pull his personal yacht while swimming, The S.S. NAPOLEON. Family/Court *'RYFUBA:' RAISIN's Trainer/Medium/Logician/Tactician/Prime Minister, though in name only. In truth, RAISIN controls RYFUBA, forcing him to drag his throne around among other humiliating things. At first, RAISIN had no respect for his Trainer, treating him like any other slave. It was only after the loss of many members of his court that the God-Emperor grew closer to his trainer, even growing to respect him somewhat and allowing him to pull on his Royal Yacht while swimming to get around Sinnoh making RYFUBA even stronger through further exercise. *'CLEO'†':' A yandere Luxio that desperately wanted to become RAISIN's queen, often threatening or even killing any Pokemon that she thought would take him away from her. RAISIN did not reciprocate her feelings until she valiantly sacrificed herself to allow him to heal in the battle against Jupiter's Skuntank. Though misinterpreting her final words, it was her death (as well as the deaths of TRAKTORR, DAGÉR, PUNCHINILU, and GAKS) that inspired RAISIN to take a journey into his own soul and discover what it truly meant to be Emperor. *'FULTON'†': '''a Togekiss that was hatched as a Togepi who served as the Royal Flyer and RAISIN's adopted son, lover of candy and bringer of God's Almighty Judgment, sadly succumbed to a poison attack by Saturn's Toxicroak. ' ' *'NARKAMA:' an Alakazam that serves as RAISIN's Grand Vizier, similar to Jafar. However unlike the treacherous Jafar, NARKAMA is completely loyal to his Emperor and is a benevolent wizard who enjoys performing magic tricks for the younger members of RAISIN's court as well as frying and eating the brains of lesser Pokemon who dare threaten his Majesty or any member of House RAISIN. *'POPPI ROXX'†':' The Royal Vanguard and Court Chef, a female Golem and born-again Christian who also plays drums with RAISIN, who plays electric guitar. Has a rather ''explosive personality and has overcome many self-destructive tendencies. Killed by Cynthia's Togekiss, she was avenged by NARKAMA, and what little was left of her was buried alongside RIPLEY, MR.PRESDNT, and the many others who died for House RAISIN. *'KIRXIA:' an edgelord Scyther who serves as the Court Assassin and Executioner. Despite projecting an edgy, grim dark outlook, she's secretly a tsundere who wishes that her penguin senpai would notice her more. *'RIPLEY'†':' full name ELLEN RIPLEY, a Gliscor caught as a Gligar, serves the court as Undertaker and Royal Facehugger. A longtime member of the court, she was briefly retired until she proved her worth in the battle against Volkner, earning her a permanent place on the court. Murdered by Bertha's Rhyperior after a devastating Avalanche. *'MR.PRESDNT'†': '''an Abomasnow caught as a Snover who joined the court after being democratically elected President and serving an eight-year term in Unova. He and RAISIN do not get along, due to their political differences (MR.PRESDNT campaigns for democracy and fairness, while RAISIN is a tyrannical monarch). Assassinated by Bertha's Gliscor. It is rumored that RAISIN conspired with the Gliscor in order to murder MR.PRESDNT, as he posed a threat to the God-Emperor's autocratic power. *'TANK'†': The simple-minded Rhyhorn that served as the Royal HM Slave, had been part of the court in the past but only when need of his hidden machine powers. RAISIN regarded him as little more than a slave, but appreciated the work he did with training JASON. Sadly, TANK passed away during the NUZLOCKE Gaiden, and was the final casualty of the entire run. *'''TOOTSY: '''Nicknamed "TOOTSY the Taxi," a Hoothoot who is one of ''The Pretenders, members of the Court who joined after the Final Battle and RAISIN's rise to total power. She serves as the Royal Flier in light of PING's retirement and FULTON's death. RAISIN hardly considers her worthy of a seat at the Court, given her weak stature and the single leg that she stands upon. *'FORGINA: '''The second of '''The Pretenders, a Steelix who was the last Pokémon that RYFUBA caught during his regular journey, serves as the Royal Iron Maiden, is especially foul-mouthed much to RAISIN's chagrin. Power *'Quick Claw' - A razor-sharp gauntlet RAISIN wears around him as a necklace in battle that gives him a speed advantage over his opponent. Has served him well in combat, often allowing him to slay his enemies before they can even get a shot off. *'Royal Razzberry' - A Bubble Beam attack that doubles as RAISIN spitting at his opponents in disdain and mockery. Was considered his signature move until he started to favor the Royal Yacht more. *'Royal Yacht' - RAISIN's Surf attack that replaced the Royal Razzberry. It also serves as transportation around the waters of Sinnoh. RYFUBA is forced to swim while pulling the entire yacht with his back similar to how he carries RAISIN's throne. *'The Godkiller' - RAISIN's Laser Gun that one-shotted Giratina. *'Flash Cannon' - A bombastic Mega-Buster (RAI-Buster) RAISIN wears on his flipper, allowing him to obliterate his foes in a single shot, often disintegrating them into nothingness than after executing he makes a Super Sentai pose while facing away from the explosion. The Final Battle The final battle with Cynthia cemented House RAISIN's legacy in the annals of Poké-history, and crowned RAISIN himself as Ruler of All Creation. However, such victory did not come without tremendous loss. MR.PRESDNT and RIPLEY already lay dead at his feet, and he watched in horror as Cynthia's Togekiss murdered POPPI ROXX right in front of his eyes. Despite being a Water-type, fire burned in his heart and soul, fueled by pure rage at the sight of his longtime friend lying dead in the dirt. But even he knew that his foe was too strong to fight in one-on-one combat. In that moment, RAISIN felt fear for the first time in his life. That is when NARKAMA stepped in. The loyal Vizier entered a trance-like state and, using the power of Calm Mind, tapped into the spirit world to increase his strength and defense fivefold, leaving RAISIN and KIRXIA in utter awe. With the power of the spirit world harnessed in his twin spoons, NARKAMA executed POPPI's murderer and slaughtered the rest of Cynthia's team. As the dust settled, all three found themselves covered in blood and sweat. But it was done. The Champion had been defeated. House RAISIN reigned supreme. As the last foe fell, the spirit world called out to RAISIN in a familiar voice. He found himself alone standing atop a calm sea, the sky a fiery orange. The water rippled as a creature approached him. It was CLEO, as beautiful as the day they had first met, an eternity ago. "Did you do it?" she asked, her voice ethereal. "I did it," Raisin said, his words heavy, his eyes glistening. She looked at him with...pity? Sadness? Empathy? "What did it cost?" Her words triggered something in RAISIN's mind, and suddenly pictures flashed in his mind. Pictures of TRAKTORR, DAGÉR, PUNCHINILU, GAKS, JORDAN, THE GIBLER, FULTON, SAWL, SERPENTERA, POPS, RIPLEY, POPPI ROXX... CLEO... "Everything." Quotes "You have failed me, therefore you must be put to death. RYFUBA, put them in the vice." "But—but RAISIN, they tried their best! It was an honest effort!" "Put them in the vice or I will have PUNCHINILU put '''you' in the vice!"'' "Murder them. They don't belong here! I am the sole Water-Type! You '''dare' even consider another!? She's a WEASEL! Disgusting, away with her. Please fluff the Royal Tuft."'' "What do you get when you cross me? Beheaded!" "IT IS THE RULE OF THE LAND THAT ALL NEW BABIES MUST BE DESTROYED!!" "Yes?" smacks him "Oh my fucking god. Is this- is this just a game to you? Do you just try to do this? Your entire race!" getting a rock thrown in his face by a Geodude "I'm very sick of coming in and just getting shit thrown at me. This is not our agreement, RYFUBA. You should go in there and get shit thrown at you then I will do damage." "Who calls forth the emperor? Drown, knave, in my Razzberry River!" "RYFUBA, more Milk." "HOP ABOARD THE ROYAL YACHT! You spent your time carrying me RYFUBA but now it is my turn to carry you!!!" "Long live the emperor... and god rest those souls whom go bravely into that dark night. Rage forever in the dying of your light..." "I CHALLENGE THEE TO A DUEL TO THE DEATH WHERE I WILL SEE YOU FALL WITH YOUR LIFE'S BLOOD POURING FROM YOUR BODY, WHILE YOU TAKE COMFORT IN KNOWING THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN BY THE GREATEST ROYAL COURT THAT HAS EVER LIVED!! DO YOU ACCEPT?" Trivia *RAISIN is the second Water-type starter in a TFS NUZLOCKE series, the first being SKIDDS from Emerald. *His honorary surname is CRITZ, referencing his lustful severity. *RAISIN is the second Pokémon of royalty to join a NUZLOCKE team, the first being the late King SOUPSPOON. *His personality is closely inspired by Freeza's and even Thanos, in that they are both obsessed with themselves and with power, among other similarities. He also shares many similarities with Vegeta, namely his arrogance and pride, and also a few traits paralleling LAKIGR. *RAISIN's murder of Giratina may explain the presence of Neo-Giratina/Jeff in the SoulSilver Gaiden (a.k.a. TANTOR's time fragment). Arceus had to try and create a new Giratina because the scary penguin broke the old one. *RAISIN keeps a daily journal where he chronicles everything that has happened over the course of the NUZLOCKE, including his rise to power and the many deaths in his court. *RAISIN's coat of arms is a three-pronged, looped-bottom golden trident over a blue shield adorned with silver claws, and his motto is "Gravis est in capite, quod gerit coronam", ''which translates to ''"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." *RAISIN is perhaps the most polarizing team member TFS has ever had in any NUZLOCKE in terms of fan reaction. Many fans adored his natural/powerful presence, dynamic charisma, character progression, and character development, being considered a favorite among many; others disliked the fact that he was constantly overpowered and was one of the few members of the team that had a fully fleshed-out personality, leading to accusations of favoritism. As detractors of the crown, these fans were quickly rounded up, branded as traitors, and beheaded. *By defeating Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia, RAISIN's empire has extended into the Distortion World and all across time and space, making him one of the most powerful beings in the Poké-verse and one of the most powerful characters TFS has ever created. Even Arceus fears the God-Emperor, refusing to fight him out of pure cowardice. *RAISIN has taken it upon himself to fix the vestigial remnants of the NuzPoint across spacetime, not out of the goodness of his heart, but because he was bored. Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Weirdos Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Assholes Category:Pricks Category:Male Villains Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Champions Category:Royal Characters Category:Time Patrollers Category:Non-DBZA Characters